mariofanonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Mario Fanon Wiki:Chat/Registro/30 November 2017
21:48:49 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:51:05 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 21:51:24 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:52:05 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 21:52:09 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 21:53:17 Megatroy: Meh, tengo mi maestría y ya está 21:53:29 SuperSonicStyle2: yo me conformo con estar en broncw 21:53:32 SuperSonicStyle2: bronce* 21:53:41 SuperSonicStyle2: no soy un jugador demasiado competitivo 21:54:42 BowserRDML: como cuando te salen curiosidades en ingles en la portada del wiki 21:55:26 Megatroy: Sonic 21:55:43 Megatroy: Yo juego para la maestría de campeón y las skins de los cofres 21:55:50 Megatroy: Teniendo la M7 con Soraka, soy feliz 21:56:06 SuperSonicStyle2: yo también jugo por eso 21:56:10 SuperSonicStyle2: juego* 21:56:11 Colorful Gamma: Recuerdo cuando jugaba LoL. 21:56:15 Colorful Gamma: El otro día lo jugué de nuevo 21:56:23 Colorful Gamma: y me dí cuenta que soy una mierda jugando. (? 21:56:34 SuperSonicStyle2: lol 21:56:53 Megatroy: Kalee 21:56:55 Megatroy: Como yo 21:57:00 Megatroy: Por eso voy de apoyo 21:57:14 Megatroy: Soy una puta ambulancia con piernas 21:57:22 SuperSonicStyle2: Soraka es de los mejores soportes 21:57:42 Megatroy: En bajos niveles sí 21:57:47 Megatroy: En los altos ya no tanto 21:57:54 Megatroy: Pero de momento me va de puta madre con ella 21:58:06 Megatroy: He jugado contra diamantes usándola y les he reventado 21:59:01 Megatroy: A la larga, Janna es más útil 21:59:11 Megatroy: Braum también es muy bueno 21:59:16 SuperSonicStyle2: Yo encuentro u- 21:59:19 SuperSonicStyle2: eso iba a decir 21:59:34 Megatroy: xd 22:00:04 Megatroy: Yo tengo a Soraka a M7, Braum y Sona a M6 y Blitzcrank, Graves y Shen a M5 22:00:35 Megatroy: Y a Braum a puntito de la M7 22:00:45 Megatroy: Y Blitz de la M6 22:00:51 SuperSonicStyle2: Yo tengo a Soraka M4 :c 22:01:08 Megatroy: Ay Sonic 22:01:20 Megatroy: Es muy útil para el competitivo bajo 22:01:30 Megatroy: Porque no la banean, y no saben jugar contra ella 22:01:48 SuperSonicStyle2: cierto 22:02:04 Megatroy: Pero como yo la conozco tanto 22:02:05 SuperSonicStyle2: Recuerdo una vez que quería subir a M7 con Yi por que me salió la skin de Proyecto en un cofre 22:02:11 Megatroy: xd 22:02:19 Megatroy: A mí me toco DJ Sona permanente 22:02:50 SuperSonicStyle2: la verdad es que no sé que posición juego más 22:02:56 SuperSonicStyle2: me da igual 22:03:05 Megatroy: Yo apoyo y jungla 22:03:16 Megatroy: Aunque últimamente juego bastante a Lux en mid 22:03:18 SuperSonicStyle2: diría que soy Mid y AD Carry 22:03:25 SuperSonicStyle2: yo soy Lux M5 22:03:27 SuperSonicStyle2: c: 22:03:46 Megatroy: M4'5 :P 22:03:56 Megatroy: Porque me tocó la de guardiana de las estrellas 22:03:59 Megatroy: /chica anime 22:04:01 SuperSonicStyle2: x2 22:04:08 Megatroy: Quiero a Soraka Anime 22:04:14 Megatroy: Pero tengo a Soraka Plátano 22:04:16 Megatroy: Y me sirve 22:04:17 SuperSonicStyle2: lol 22:04:41 Paper Kirby 2390: Tanto sueño y tanto lag que tengo 22:04:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Voy a reiniciar el PC 22:04:51 Megatroy: Pues juega al LoL 22:05:17 Colorful Gamma: Y uno aquí jugando Paladins. (? 22:05:33 Megatroy: Kalee, plebeya 22:05:37 Megatroy: Yo juego al Overwatch 22:05:58 Colorful Gamma: Yo probé el OW en su fin de semana gratis 22:06:02 Colorful Gamma: y no me gustó tanto... 22:06:05 Colorful Gamma: Aparte me da con lag 22:06:05 SuperSonicStyle2: en mi cuenta antigua era main Poppy y main Tristana 22:06:13 Colorful Gamma: me va* 22:06:28 Colorful Gamma: Lo que más me gustó fue la ulti de D. Va (? 22:06:30 Megatroy: Requiere un ordenador potente 22:06:32 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha salido del chat. ~ 22:06:41 Megatroy: Sonic, yo antes era main Graves xd 22:06:46 Megatroy: Kalee, Reinhardt 22:06:47 Megatroy: Y ya 22:06:51 Megatroy: Solo Reinhardt 22:06:56 Colorful Gamma: Nah 22:06:58 Colorful Gamma: yo iba Mercy 22:07:00 SuperSonicStyle2: ... 22:07:16 Colorful Gamma: "Nerfea esto". (? 22:07:17 SuperSonicStyle2: no me acordaba que tengo a Vayne 22:07:35 Megatroy: MARTILLO VA 22:07:36 Megatroy: Lel 22:07:47 Megatroy: Yo tengo a Kindred y no lo he tocado 22:07:50 SuperSonicStyle2: ni a Kha'zix 22:08:16 SuperSonicStyle2: de los campeones que tengo, el que nunca he usado es Nunu 22:08:23 Megatroy: Ostia Nunu 22:08:24 Megatroy: xD 22:08:33 Megatroy: La de risas que me he pegado yo con ese campeón 22:08:42 Megatroy: Yendo full AP y con un amigo jugando Ryze 22:08:50 Colorful Gamma: http://es.mariofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Hilo:80454 22:08:51 Megatroy: Combo de portal + R de Nunu 22:09:00 Megatroy: BUM 22:09:01 Colorful Gamma: Garen AP. 22:09:06 Megatroy: Asesinato triple 22:09:12 SuperSonicStyle2: Ostia tengo a Super Teemo (feliz) 22:09:15 Megatroy: Ese tipo de builds son las mejores 22:09:17 Megatroy: Por la risa 22:10:09 Megatroy: Yo hice Soraka full AP mid 22:10:14 Megatroy: Contra Zed 22:10:15 SuperSonicStyle2: lol 22:10:17 Megatroy: Lo gracioso 22:10:19 Jake el mago: Preguntas 22:10:22 Megatroy: Es que gané la línea xd 22:10:33 SuperSonicStyle2: Respuestas 22:10:38 SuperSonicStyle2: Mega, what 22:10:40 Jake el mago: Que les parecio la seccion de noticias que puso Yoshi? 22:10:52 Colorful Gamma: Puta la wea 22:10:54 Colorful Gamma: se me bugeó el hilo 22:10:58 Jake el mago: Esta bien? que se quede? que se vaya? es innecesaria? (? 22:11:25 Megatroy: ¿Me tomo en serio la pregunta o no? 22:11:26 BowserRDML: me gusta 22:11:31 Jake el mago: Si 22:11:49 Jake el mago: la primera si va en serio, la segunda son opcionales 22:11:49 Colorful Gamma: Ahora sí 22:11:54 BowserRDML: aunque podria ser modificada con css para darle un diseño mas llamativo 22:12:07 Colorful Gamma: A mí me gustó la sección. xd 22:12:23 ~ ADgee ha salido del chat. ~ 22:12:24 Jake el mago: Conservamos las curiosidades? 22:12:37 Colorful Gamma: La sección quizá 22:12:37 Megatroy: Es buena 22:12:42 Colorful Gamma: las curiosidades en sí no 22:12:43 Megatroy: Las curiosidades... 22:12:49 BowserRDML: le seccion si, pero las curiosidades que ya estan no 22:12:54 Megatroy: Se podría mantener la sección 22:12:56 Jake el mago: Bien, podrian cambiarse por curiosidades de juegos o personajes fanon 22:12:56 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:13:00 Megatroy: Bueno, lo que dice Vada 22:13:11 Paper Kirby 2390: A ver si el lag se calma 22:13:12 Jake el mago: Bueno, vere si queda espacio por que hay muchas cosas que poner... 22:13:23 Jake el mago: Que les parece la seccion que muestra los blogs? 22:13:23 ~ Paper Kirby 2390 ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:13:36 SuperSonicStyle2: A mi parecer está bien 22:13:44 Colorful Gamma: Está bien 22:14:02 Jake el mago: Bien,... La de Novedades? 22:14:20 Colorful Gamma: Bien también 22:14:58 SuperSonicStyle2: x2 22:15:10 Megatroy: Está guay 22:15:29 SuperSonicStyle2: ... cuándo le cambiaron la voz a Lux? 22:15:34 Jake el mago: Creen que se podria fusionar la de novedades con la de noticias? o mejor que se queden separadas? 22:15:45 Megatroy: ¿Le han cambiado la voz? 22:15:54 Colorful Gamma: Separadas 22:15:55 Megatroy: ¿Pero en latino o en castellano? 22:15:56 SuperSonicStyle2: Creo que quedan mejor separadas 22:16:02 SuperSonicStyle2: En latino 22:16:02 Colorful Gamma: Las noticias son más reales... 22:16:05 Megatroy: Separadas 22:16:07 Colorful Gamma: La de las novedades ya es dentro del wiki 22:16:39 Paper Kirby 2390: "¡Concurso de perfiles! Navidad 2017" Yo: Meh "el primer lugar obtendrá 3 Yoshi Cookies." Yo: >>>>>>>Participar 22:17:34 SuperSonicStyle2: bueno, iré a jugar 22:17:38 SuperSonicStyle2: quiero cambiar mi nickname 22:17:49 Megatroy: ¿Del LoL? 22:17:55 SuperSonicStyle2: sí 22:17:56 Megatroy: Cuesta un riñón 22:18:03 Jake el mago: Solo 3? (? 22:18:18 SuperSonicStyle2: lo sé 22:18:23 Paper Kirby 2390: Cierto, solo 3? 22:18:31 SuperSonicStyle2: pero no quiero comprar rp 22:18:49 Megatroy: Meh 22:18:58 Megatroy: Yo hace mil años que no meto dinero en el juego 22:19:09 SuperSonicStyle2: ya lo hice una vez y pienso que es dinero perdido 22:19:20 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 22:19:23 Colorful Gamma: si quieren les pongo más 22:19:23 Colorful Gamma: (? 22:19:42 Colorful Gamma: ¿Cuánto creen que es adecuado? (? 22:19:58 Jake el mago: 80 22:19:59 Jake el mago: (?) 22:20:02 Jake el mago: 10? 22:20:17 Colorful Gamma: ¿Yoshicookies para el segundo y el tercero también? (? 22:20:21 Jake el mago: why not? 22:20:25 Paper Kirby 2390: !roll d200 22:20:26 HackMew: @Paper Kirby 2390 Tiro un dado de 200 caras... resultado:b 102 /b 22:20:29 Colorful Gamma: Entonces ya sé como distribuirlas 22:20:36 BowserRDML: 102 galletas es mucho para un perfil 22:20:40 BowserRDML: 20 seria aceptable 22:20:46 Paper Kirby 2390: Porutogaru, no es para eso 22:20:48 Jake el mago: Hay que darle un valor a la divisa del wiki (?) 22:20:52 Paper Kirby 2390: Estoy eligiendo que música reproducir en mi lista 22:21:00 Colorful Gamma: Serán 10 - 5 - 3 (? 22:21:05 SuperSonicStyle2: 10: 1er lugar 5: -- 22:21:08 Paper Kirby 2390: Y la música 102 es una de Kirby o: 22:21:10 SuperSonicStyle2: why 22:21:12 SuperSonicStyle2: me ganaron 22:21:13 Colorful Gamma: XDDDDDDD 22:21:13 Jake el mago: justo lo que pense 22:21:46 SuperSonicStyle2: bueno, ahora sí iré a jugar 22:21:46 Jake el mago: Les gusta el diseño de las tablas de la portada? O preferirian... No se... Que no fueran tan redondas? o algo asi 22:22:07 Colorful Gamma: Listo. 22:22:12 Megatroy: Ya tengo perfil de navidad 22:22:15 Megatroy: He ganado 22:22:22 Colorful Gamma: Cuáles tablas 22:22:36 Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños: Ver el butthurt por el analisis de Dayo es simplemente magnifico. 22:22:38 Jake el mago: Las rojas, donde estan todas las secciones de la tabla 22:22:43 Colorful Gamma: uff 22:22:45 Jake el mago: representan el 90% de la portada (? 22:24:56 Colorful Gamma: . 22:24:57 Colorful Gamma: Bueno 22:25:01 Colorful Gamma: pueden ser menos redondas como dices.(? 22:25:33 Colorful Gamma: Quiero participar en mi propio concurso, ayuda. (? 22:25:53 Paper Kirby 2390: !roll d201 22:25:54 HackMew: @Paper Kirby 2390 Tiro un dado de 201 caras... resultado:b 195 /b 22:25:59 BowserRDML: !slots 22:25:59 HackMew: [ (Bolasmash) , Uboa , (Bolasmash) ] 22:26:08 SuperSonicStyle2: no consigo imaginarme un dado de tantas caras 22:26:10 BowserRDML: uboa endemoniada porque me haces esto 22:26:13 BowserRDML: !slots 22:26:13 HackMew: [ Uboa , (ghost) , (champi) ] 22:26:21 Paper Kirby 2390: !roll d294 22:26:22 HackMew: @Paper Kirby 2390 Tiro un dado de 294 caras... resultado:b 148 /b 22:26:24 BowserRDML: !slots 22:26:25 HackMew: [ (Bolasmash) , (yoshicookie) , Pokeball ] 22:26:26 ~ BowserRDML ha salido del chat. ~ 22:26:31 ~ BowserRDML ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:26:31 Colorful Gamma: Sonic 22:26:35 Colorful Gamma: se vería redondo 22:26:48 Paper Kirby 2390: Mejor dejo que la lista sigue desde 195 22:27:13 Jake el mago: Existe un dado de 100 caras 22:27:21 Jake el mago: Pero es demasiado dificil que se quede quieto 22:27:23 BowserRDML: !slots 22:27:23 HackMew: [ (champi) , (Bolasmash) , (ghost) ] 22:27:37 Paper Kirby 2390: Por cierto, los maldigo (?) 22:27:40 Jake el mago: y los resultados no son precisos por la incapacidad del mismo de mantenerse sobre una de sus caras 22:27:41 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:27:49 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:27:57 Jake el mago: Incluso un dado de 30 lados ya es muy redondo de por si 22:28:11 BowserRDML: maye no 22:28:14 BowserRDML: nada de maldecir 22:28:27 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:29:02 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:29:03 Paper Kirby 2390: Es que no quería participar, pero ahora tengo que hacerlo por las galletas (?) 22:29:29 Jake el mago: Solo Kalee contesto, no se quejen despues (? 22:29:31 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:29:35 Colorful Gamma: gg 22:30:07 Paper Kirby 2390: No sé dibujar tamales 22:30:09 Paper Kirby 2390: #SendHelp 22:30:33 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:31:03 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:31:28 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:31:44 AkiraHiroshi18: yo si se xdxDXd 22:31:53 AkiraHiroshi18: los que no me salen son los tacos :c 22:31:58 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:32:16 Jake el mago: Los botones del wiki estan bien? deberia acaso haber mas botones? 22:32:16 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:32:31 BowserRDML: yo ya te habia dado mi opinion al respecto 22:32:40 Colorful Gamma: Creo que no. 22:32:43 Colorful Gamma: Estoy pensando. (? 22:33:12 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:33:15 Colorful Gamma: Creo que no hay más cosas... 22:33:28 Colorful Gamma: Osea todo se puede agrupar en esas categorías. (? 22:35:28 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 22:35:29 ~ Sasori-Hilos-de-Chakra ha salido del chat. ~ 22:35:31 Jake el mago: hay otra pregunta diferente extra Vada (? 22:35:58 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:36:01 Colorful Gamma: hm 22:36:09 Colorful Gamma: ¿Después del Splatoon 2 qué me compro? (? 22:36:24 Megatroy: El Overwatch 22:36:27 Jake el mago: lol 22:36:34 Colorful Gamma: Para Switch? (? 22:36:49 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 22:36:52 BowserRDML: No veo necesario que hagas demasiados botone 22:36:57 BowserRDML: botones* 22:37:00 BowserRDML: solo los necesarios 22:37:00 Jake el mago: comprate en Octopath Traveller (? 22:37:04 Colorful Gamma: uff 22:37:13 BowserRDML: No me recuerden ese juego 22:37:14 Colorful Gamma: MiENTRAS dan ideas 22:37:16 Colorful Gamma: voy a bucasr comida 22:37:25 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha entrado al chat. ~ 22:37:25 BowserRDML: porque no lo podre tener por mucho tiempo 22:38:47 Jake el mago: te entiendo Vada 22:41:07 Megatroy: Me voy ya 22:41:23 Megatroy: Aunque no haya hablado y mi presencia aquí importe una puta mierda 22:41:32 Colorful Gamma: bai 22:41:36 Megatroy: Buenas noches 22:42:09 ~ Megatroy ha salido del chat. ~ 22:43:00 BowserRDML: zzz... 22:43:11 Jake el mago: yyy... 22:44:33 Paper Kirby 2390: ... 22:44:43 Paper Kirby 2390: Cómo se dibuja un mapache 22:44:44 Paper Kirby 2390: aaaaaaaaaaaa 22:46:56 BowserRDML: idk 23:35:44 ~ HackMew ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:36:40 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:37:44 ~ José Dedede ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:39:37 ~ Jake el mago ha salido del chat. ~ 23:39:45 ~ Jake el mago ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:40:32 Paper Kirby 2390: Nihooooooooooon 23:40:33 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:40:33 HackMew: No 23:40:40 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame 23:40:41 HackMew: No 23:40:50 Paper Kirby 2390: !noticeame por los tamales que dibujo que no me salen (?) 23:40:51 HackMew: No 23:40:54 Paper Kirby 2390: >:c 23:40:54 BowserRDML: "un dragon empieza a lanzar rayos volviendo polvo lo que toca" 23:41:05 BowserRDML: sub elemento polvo are you here 23:41:12 Rose-kyu the Painful: voy a poner la canción antes porque la amo 23:41:38 Rose-kyu the Painful: ya (elmo) 23:41:56 José Dedede: Hola.. 23:42:22 BowserRDML: Hola jose 23:42:28 BowserRDML: banearon a naganadel de OU 23:42:32 BowserRDML: podemos estar felices 23:43:07 Rose-kyu the Painful: nagaqué 23:43:20 Colorful Gamma: no mamen 23:43:22 Colorful Gamma: Iba ganando 23:43:24 Colorful Gamma: una partida online 23:43:27 Colorful Gamma: y me tiraron como 6 caparazones rojos 23:43:29 Colorful Gamma: (marsh) 23:43:36 BowserRDML: LOL 23:43:59 Rose-kyu the Painful: kalee ¿ya te gusta la canción? :( 23:44:20 Colorful Gamma: No suena 23:44:22 Colorful Gamma: uf 23:44:28 Colorful Gamma: La intro parece una canción de Splatoon 23:44:30 Colorful Gamma: (? 23:45:28 Colorful Gamma: La verdad es que me gustó 23:45:36 ~ Morpheus, Hacedor de Sueños ha salido del chat. ~ 23:49:38 ~ Marshallow ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:49:41 Rose-kyu the Painful: smallpensar que le estoy robando códigos a mere, bowser y marsh me entristece pero 23:49:53 Rose-kyu the Painful: coño marsh no entres ahora :( 23:50:05 Marshallow: ni que te estuvieras cambiando ropa 23:50:16 BowserRDML: Hola malvavisco 23:50:20 Rose-kyu the Painful: podría estarlo haciendo 23:50:37 ~ Jessica aire ha entrado al chat. ~ 23:50:39 Marshallow: pues que rarita eres Category:Registro_del_Chat/2017